Itachi's assistant, Sasuke's love
by anime hotti
Summary: A girl named Suri Daikon comes to Konoha village. Suri has been Itachi's assistant ever since she was seven. We all know that Naruto has the fox spirit inside him, but the fox spirit has a sister named Miyuki. Suri is going to be in a lot of trouble.


**Itachi's assistant, Sasuke's love**

**Prologe/Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Naruto. Just Suri Daikon.**

Name: Suri Daikon Age: 16 (sasuke- 16, sakura and naruto- 15)

Looks: black straight hair with Icy blue streaks, grey eyes with a hint of blue, slightly tanned skin, and a scar that slashes down the beginning of her right shoulder from the back to her left hip on the back.

Height: 5' 5" (sasuke- 5' 6", Sakura- 5' 4", Naruto- 5' 3 )

Occupations: currently an assassin working for Itachi. Later, runs away and becomes a ninja.

Assassin outfit: Akatsuki (japanese for assassin) cloak that shows her figure. Cuts off at the shoulders and there is a connection sleeve that begins at the elbow and ends over the fingertips. The neck doesnt go out like Itachi's, it is almost skin tight and fits perfectly.

Weapons: A katana and some kunai and suriken and throwing stars. Also, she has some throwing needles.

- Prolog -

Suri is 7 years old here. She was helping her mother do the dishes while her older sister helped her father put up decorations. Today was the Daikon Clan Festival and her father was in charge of the decorations. He was finally done a few hours later. Suri ran smiling to him. He smiled and picked her up.

Suri: Daddy, can I see the decorations?  
Dad: No. You have to wait till the festival.  
Suri: Aww...But why?  
Dad: Because, you still have to help your mother around the house.  
Mom: We're already done, Liu. Why dont you show her. Dad: Alright. Hop up.  
Suri: Yay!

Suri jumped on her father's back and he gave her a piggie-back ride. He went all around town and she saw it all. Suri loved it. She loved her dad. Suri was so close to her parents and her older sister, Aries. Suri's mother's name was Itauna. Her dads name was Liu. Aries was a 13 year old girl who had brown hair and blue eyes, her mom had brown hair and black eyes, and her dad had Black hair and blue eyes. Suri's eye color wasn't like the rest of her family. After Suri's dad showed her around, she went to go put on her kimono. It was a blue one with a white sash. They all went outside to enjoy the festival but no one was out side. It was quiet, too quiet. No lights were on. Suri was scared. Her dad told them all to go inside. Her mother had to force Suri inside while her sister went in without a word. Suri was sitting on the couch when she heard the yells of pain of her father. Her mother held both Suri and Aries close. They were all scared. The door opened and a man came in. He wore the A.B.U. uniform. Suri thought he would be nice but it isn't nice when he had blood on his sword. Suri's sister took her to her room and their mother tried to hold him off. Aries held Suri close while whispering,

"Itll be ok. Don't worry. Ill protect you, sister!" this comforted Suri alot. But she still had the feeling that they would die tonight of the Daikon clan Festival. They heard a scream and foot steps coming up the stairs. The door jiggled and a man with raven black hair in a hair tie came in. Arise got up infront of Suri.

Aries: Who are you? What do you want?  
Man: I am Itachi and I have come to kill you and take your sister.  
Aries: What do you want with Suri? Itachi: She has a power in her that I need. Now, step aside and let me have her. Aries: I'd rather die at the hands of God before letting you have her. Itachi: Maybe not at his hands, but at my own.

Suri had never seen her sister like this. She was only 13 and for the 7 years of her life, she never saw her stick up for her like this. Itachi charged at Aries. Suri screamed and jumped, her back facing him. She got a long slash on her back. Itachi jumped back. He growled. Suri was holding on to her sister tightly. Aries threw her aside.

Aries: I love you, Suri. Now, run!  
You: B-but, Dad said to never run away if I want to become a ninja!  
Aries: Forget what he said. That was foolish of you to do that. Jumping if front of me. You need to save yourself. Did you also forget that a ninja never cares for others? That they never show emotion? So stop crying and run!

Suri wipped the tears from her face and she jumped out the window. As she was in the forest, she heard the screams of her sister. Suri fell to the ground crying in pain and emotional pain of the loss of her family, friends, and clan. She was the only survivor. She stood there until she heard someone behind her. Suri turned around only to fall into darkness. They hit her hard on the neck to where they made her go unconscious. Suri woke up later, in a bed. She held her head and remembered instantly.

'The massacre... why? Why my sister... daddy.. .and mom...' she thought as she curled into a ball, 'All because he wants me...' she cried even more. The man, Itachi, came into her room.

Itachi: Ah... I see your finally awake. How are you feeling?  
You: Where's Aries? Where is my sister?  
Itachi: At the hands of God now. Along with the rest of your pathetic family. You: They are not pathetic! You take that back!  
Itachi: hmm... So brave to stand up to the killer of your family. Just make sure you don't stand up too much for I will send you to your family. You: At least it's better there with them than in this place with you!  
Itachi slapped her across the cheek. She flew into the wall for he had hit her so hard. Her mouth was bleeding but she didn't care. She wanted to die at this point. Itachi saw the look in her eyes. Either she wanted him dead, or herself dead.

Itachi: Hmm... You have the look of an avenger. I'll train you. You: Why would I want that?  
Itachi: I'll train you and in a matter of time, well battle. See who will die. You: what's the catch?  
Itachi: You become my assistant as an Akatsuki member. You: Akatsuki?  
Itachi: its a form of... an assassin. You: An assassin? Me as your assistant? Well I dont know what to say.. .How about... NO! Itachi: You have a choice. Either join me, or I'll kill all of your neighboring clans. Your choice. You: I... I ... I'll join you. Itachi: That's a good girl. Training starts tomorrow.

He left and Suri just curled up in her bed and cried.

The end of chapter one

Darcy/Author: Hey. I finally found my backup story. I don't really know if I'm able to put a picture of how Suri looks like 'cause I have a picture of her. I tried, then saved it but the picture never showed up. So, yah. Later.


End file.
